


Forget About Me

by The_Quiet_One1696



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quiet_One1696/pseuds/The_Quiet_One1696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion fic for "The Snow Queen" 4x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forget About Me

Robin’s dreams weren’t dreams anymore, they were nightmares that attacked him and tormented him until he finally awoke in a cold sweat. Night had once been a time where he could clear his head and manage his heart. Now, they were endless nothings that stretched on until he thought he would go crazy with the thoughts in his head. This was wrong, everything felt wrong.

He was a man trapped. Trapped between the duty he had to his wife and the feelings he had for Regina. The love he felt for Marian had been different, he didn’t know how, it just had. The love he’d felt for Marian had been innocent, she’d made him a better man; someone who stood up for what he believed and fought for what he loved. The man he was today. Yet, this love for Regina was a redeeming kind of love, a love he had fought for. He had had to tear down his walls -and hers- to look at her for who she was underneath. A woman desperately searching for acceptance, redemption and her happy ending.

This love for her consumed him, it was a warm dull ache, that sent pangs to his heart whenever he saw her eyes deaden at the sight or mention of Marian. A love that swelled up in him when he saw the slight hint of a smile or heard her voice brimming with emotion. He wanted her happy, she didn’t deserve this. She’d done wrong in the past, yes; so had they all at one point. But this...they were each other’s second chance.

“Forget about me. Remember her.” It was a plea that struck him with guilt, because he didn’t want to forget...he couldn’t. Maybe it was selfish of him, no, he knew selfish of him. She had made him happy and taught him that love was looking past old wounds and different ideals; there was common ground. With Marian it had never felt like that, there had never been compromises or a middle ground, it had all been...flat. It had been a wild ride with Regina, so many ups and downs he’d forgotten which were which sometimes. But those little arguments had brought them closer, given them something to bond over, he and Marian had never really had that.

But, he wasn’t being fair to either of them, Regina was trying to move on, trying to accept the fact that she couldn’t be with him. And Marian’s life was depending on true love’s kiss. He knew what he should do, but the “right” thing seemed so fuzzy now; duty had never been so hard before.

The night was lost to him, he untangled himself from his sheets and kissed Roland on the head. Maybe a walk would do him some good, anything to keep him from the overwhelming labyrinth that was his mind.

~

He threw the dart hard, he missed. He sighed heavily and picked up what was left of his 4th whiskey since he’d been at Granny’s, his mind was clearly not on the game. Regina’s words from his short visit echoed in his skull. “Forget about me,” they pulsed through him, the ache growing, swelling within his chest.

 

_Forget about me, forget about me, forget about me._

 

He hurled another dart. A miss. He heard the bell above the door chime, something flashed in the corner of his eye. A familiar profile reflected in the window, Will Scarlet. He watched as unease filtered through Will’s eyes, he quickly turned to leave and Robin turned too. He lobbed the third dart, he watched as the little projectile logged itself in the door frame near Will’s ear.

Will turned to face him, Robin felt more angry at himself than he did at Will. “I can explain.” Will said. Robin didn’t need an explanation from him, what he need was someone to explain to him the tangled mess that was his heart. How to unravel the confusion that had befallen his normally clear path.

“No need.” He muttered, his voice betraying the weariness that plagued him. “Another for me, and one for Mr. Will Scarlet.”

He left his empty glass and made his way up to the counter, Will followed and sat down beside him. He seemed to regard Robin with a sense of understanding, but he said nothing and Robin was grateful.

“I really do want to make amends, you know.” Will started, looking at Robin and holding his glass lightly in his hands. “For what I did to you and the Merry Men of Sherwood Forest.”

“You nearly got us all killed.” Robin ground out, the ache in his chest squeezing at his heart more painfully every second, _forget about me, forget about me, forget me._

“Nearly. Now surely that’s worth something.” Will exclaimed twisting in his chair to look more closely at Robin.

“Because of a woman. And where is she now?” Robin’s voice was bitter, it was only after the pause and the pain that flickered on Will’s face as he turned away from Robin that he understood; his eyes softened briefly. “I’m Sorry.”

“I chose my path.” Will’s voice was full of resignation. “Sometimes even when you win you lose.” He muttered, it seemed to come from him quickly, but with a hint of painful acknowledgement. As though he had accepted it, but he wasn’t quite ready to move on. He knew what that was like, all too well, Robin kept his face was turned away. He was in pain, the tightness in his chest was making it hard to breathe. Forget about me.

“I ever tell you about how I met Marian?” He asked, more to remind himself about who he was than to share the story.

“Only about 3 dozen times.” Will muttered drily.

Robin continued blindly, “I stole her father’s horse.”

“3 dozen and 1.”

He shook his head taking another drink and thinking back. “I was just a two bit thief in those days, didn’t even need it. Already had two horses back at the camp.”

“That night you woke to an arrow pointed at your head.” Will said, continuing the story with the sarcasm of one who had heard it more times than he cared to.

He thought about her, how she had come to him; fearful but determined. “My family, she said, were poor farmers and what little that they had was held together by that prized steed. I didn’t say a word as she rode off that night. But the next day I returned to her cottage-”

“With two of your own horses as a gift to her family.” Will interupted, “And from that day forward you never stole for yourself again, from that day forward you only stole from the rich and gave to the poor.” He said the words flippantly, but they struck a chord in Robin, he owed who he was today to Marian. He flinched as though he was in pain, why was it so hard to remember that?

“She made me the man that I am today Will, I _need_ to remember that.” He said the words like a pact meant just for himself. He needed to remember what she had given him.

 

_Forget about me._

Will’s eyes spoke volumes, he understood. Somehow he saw the straws that Robin was grasping for, the brokenness in his eyes. “It wasn’t easy for her, you know, living like an outlaw. I asked her once how she gave up everything to be with you. Do you know what she told me?”

Robin’s face was awash with pain, he didn’t want to hear...but he knew he needed it.“What?” he breathed.

“She said there’s good in him, Will. And when you see the good in someone you don’t give up on them. Especially if they don’t see it themselves.” Robin’s heart constricted even tighter -if that was possible-.

_Forget about me._

He knew for sure then that what Regina was asking was impossible. He saw the good in her, he saw it so clearly. But she didn’t, she didn’t see how good and how kind she was. He wanted to show her, the ache was burning in him, he felt boiling hot emotion welling up in him. Will continued, “And if you’re ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it. Everyday.”

“You still believe that, after everything you did for love.” Robin was desperate, this emotion was building up in him, this was his last redeeming chance; he was on the precipice of giving in. “Was it worth it?”

“Mate, if you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for.” Will spoke to him as if he were child who simply didn’t understand. “It’s _always_ worth it.”

And Robin fell, he knew what it was that he desperately wanted to do. He wasn’t hiding trying to hide it. Regina’s words still echoed in his head, but with each repetition his response changed from “can’t” to “won’t”. He refused to forget about her, he saw the good in her...she needed someone to show her that good. Because it was there...and he felt it everytime he touched her, everytime she looked at him. He saw the good. Their love was true...and he was going to fight.

The ache in his chest hadn’t lessened but, now he would be using it for something different, instead of his torment it would be his vigor. He would use the pain, there was another solution to this. Because true love would make it. He downed the rest of his drink and clapped Will on the back, “I’ve got somewhere I need to be.”

“Does that mean I have to pay for me own drink?!” Will’s voice followed him as he headed towards the door. “Bloody hell.”

His feet hit the sidewalk and instantly knew where they were going. Towards the woods, towards the crypt, towards her.

_Forget about me._

**  
** _I won’t._


	2. It's Always Worth It

His heartbeat seemed awfully loud in the small stone building, his breath coming too quickly, but his heart felt lighter than it had in days; he wouldn’t stop now. His feet were heavy on the steps, he wouldn’t try to conceal his coming.

 

He hit the stone floor and caught sight of her, sitting on a low bench beneath her mirror. Candles were lit all around her and bathed her in a soft glow, her head was bent. She was examining a book that rested lightly in her lap, dressed in red -she looked good in red-. He was acutely aware of everything around him, his senses on fire.

 

“Why am I getting the sense of déjà vu?” She closed her book slowly, but she didn’t look at him. He couldn’t wait, he had to say it now or not at all, and he had come so far.

 

“Regina, I have lived by a code my entire life” She looked at him now, her eyes boring a hole in his head, he kept talking. “Steal from the rich and give to the poor; be truthful, righteous and good. I have tried to live by that code everyday of my life.”

 

Her beautiful, tired face wore a look of confusion, “Then why are you here?” Enough of this, he took a breath and said what he had been longing to say.

 

“‘Cause today is not one of those days.” He took two easy strides and captured her face in his hands, he kissed her. It was like the kiss of starving man who had been deprived of food for too long; fierce, yet afraid as though it was only a mirage that would fade away. But she was real; he felt her warmth, tasted her singular taste...apples.

 

He felt her hand on his shoulder light as gentle breeze, she kissed him back. He needed no more encouragement. He pulled her up off the bench and let his hand slip into the softness of her hair, his other hand pressed into the small of her back pulling her flush with him. He felt her hands on his shoulders, on his back, slipping up to his neck and caressing his face. He didn’t want to pull away, finally Regina wrenched free, her eyes were searching his face. All he wanted was to kiss her again and show her the good that he saw in her, but he waited.

 

“This isn’t...this isn’-”

 

“Shh..please.” His voice was desperate, he knew what she was going to say. He knew. He felt a twinge of guilt in his heart, then he thought back to Will’s words; if you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for...it’s always worth it.

 

She was looking at him, he could see tears seeping into the corners of her eyes. He brushed a thumb along her cheek. Shaking his head, he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes, as though she were expecting the worst. He brushed her lips with his, his breath growing a bit more ragged.

 

“It’s worth it.” He breathed, “It’s always worth it.” Then he kissed her again, harder this time. He was a man burning, and she was the only way to extinguish it, yet she was the fuel. He pushed her up against stone wall, the hand that cradled her head scraping along the rough surface. The slight stinging of his hand was nothing to the burning that had spread throughout. His other hand grazed her neck, her bare arm, the curve of her waist. Everything.

 

Her fingers ran over his arms, his neck, his chest and every place they touched burned. Her lips chased his, he could hear her murmur his name. He loved her. He couldn’t fight it, no, he was going to fight for it. They separated, their breathing heavy gulps; they didn’t move. She looked up at him, one hand still at the base of his neck the other at his waist. Her lips were parted and it seemed like she might say something, but each time she stopped herself.

 

Robin grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly, she knew. She held on to his hand and led him out of the crypt, she kept looking up at him and squeezing his hand; not sure if he was real. Each time he gave her a slight smile or squeezed her hand, he was real and he wasn’t going anywhere. She stopped then, snapped her fingers and a haze of purple smoke curled around them, he blinked and when he opened his eyes he was in one of Granny’s rooms. She looked up at him and grabbed the lapel of his jacket. He knew why they were here instead of at her house. But all those thoughts fled him when she rose up to kiss him, this was his true love and she was who he would fight for.

 

~

 

“Roland! You’re not supposed to go in there!” Little John’s voice echoed around Roland, but he paid no attention. He pushed open the heavy door of where he’d seen Regina and his father often enter when he’d been left in the care of a Merry Man. But he was smaller and faster on his feet compared to the hulking John and he dodged the man’s grasp. Sliding into the room he turned and quickly locked the door.

 

He was a little boy living among outlaws...he’d learned a thing or two. He watched as the doors shook with Little John’s pounding and yelling but he shrugged and went to explore. He looked at all the nice things, the room was lacking in any color except for a rather dismal picture of birds and a bowl of bright red apples. He ran to the bowl to grab one of the shiny fruit, when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned on his heel, there lying on a couch was a lady….and she was blue! He crept closer. The lady’s skin was covered with swirls and other little patterns like what he had seen on the glass at the ice cream shop.

 

He tilted his head, it-it was his mama, but this couldn’t be his mama. Yet the closer he got the more he recognized her, “Mama?” He whispered. She didn’t move, nothing happened. The room seemed eerily quiet, Roland shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He took one more cautious step forward, he was looking down at her with childlike confusion and innocence.

 

“Mama, won’t you wake up?” He felt cold, he looked around the room, there were no windows open. He leaned closer to her, the chill was coming from his mother. Roland took a step back, frightened; why hadn’t his papa told him about mama? She looked like one of the popsicles that Regina had given him once when he visited, her chest didn’t move and she looked dead.

 

Was she dead?

 

He stepped up next to her again, he reached out and gently touched on of the hands that rested on her stomach. “Mama?”

 

Again nothing happened.

 

Roland bit his lip, what could he do? He felt his hand getting cold but he didn’t want to let go of her. His little mind raced...what could he do? Then a grin crossed his face, he squeezed his mother’s cold hand. Whenever he was hurt, Mama would kiss it, she would make it all better!

 

He would give her a kiss! That would surely work. “Don’t worry, Mama.” He whispered, as he patted her on the head. “You’ll be better soon! I promise!” He got up on his tippy-toes and leaned over her forehead.

 

“I’ll fix it.” His voice was small and he could see his breath hanging in the air over his mother’s still figure. He was an inch away, soon she’d be hugging him, tickling him, smiling. Almost there.

 

The door burst open and Roland jumped away from Marian. He glanced up sheepishly at Little John, the man stood looking triumphant with a key glittering between his fingers. “Come along now lad! You’re not supposed to be in here and your father will have my head if he finds out.”

 

Roland hung his head and reluctantly followed, he cast one last longing glance at his mama. He thought he could fix her...but he was just little, what could he know?

 

Marian’s body was still ice, still frozen under the Snow Queen’s curse but what Little John missed, what little Roland even missed as he left; was that one little spot on Marian’s hand was no longer blue and cold. In one little spot, Marian’s own warm flesh was showing, a spot shaped very much like a little hand.

 

 


End file.
